


Cuidando un ángel

by Natzabel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzabel/pseuds/Natzabel
Summary: Había notado que el pelinegro había dejado de hablar hace un buen rato pero había pensado que estaba viendo la película en silencio para entenderla mejor pero al bajar su mirada lo encontró totalmente dormido.





	Cuidando un ángel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyctophiliaTwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyctophiliaTwins/gifts).



> Regalo para Bernkastel (parte de NyctophiliaTwins) que le hice hace tiempo por su cumpleaños.
> 
> La historia es original y sus personajes fueron creados por ambas, en un rol que compartimos.
> 
> Espero les guste mi historia.

Reía suavemente al ver como el actor principal de la película se metía en un problema de nuevo, sin duda esa era una de sus películas favoritas porque tenía un poco de todo: acción, comedia y romance. Debido a eso cuando se había enterado que la pasarían por televisión esa noche, había convencido fácilmente a Kanon para verla juntos entre mantas y muchos dulces así como palomitas que nunca deberían faltar. Así es como se encontraba ahora, acurrucado en el sofá cubierto por una gran manta con un envase de cotufas en una de sus manos y sintiendo el delicado peso del menor en parte de su pecho.

 

Había notado que el pelinegro había dejado de hablar hace un buen rato pero había pensado que estaba viendo la película en silencio para entenderla mejor pero al bajar su mirada lo encontró totalmente dormido. Sonriendo como tonto al ver cómo se acurrucaba más sobre él buscando su calor inconscientemente. Como había hecho desde que se habían conocido, Alain rodeo al pequeño con uno de sus brazos acercándolo más a su cuerpo y teniendo cuidado de que quedará bien arropado por las mantas. Dejo las palomitas a un lado para abrazarlo con sus dos brazos mientras seguía observando la película y sentía la respiración del menor sobre su camisa de pijama.

 

Cuando la película termino tomando el control remoto apago el televisor y se recostó mejor en el mueble llevándose consigo al más pequeño para que todo su cuerpo quedara sobre él. Pero siempre siendo cuidadoso para que no se despertara. Observó sus cabellos negros que hacían un hermoso contraste sobre su blanca y pura piel que solo era manchada por algunos lunares que le encantaba apreciar al francés. Era una lástima que sus hermosos ojos estuvieran cerrados porque ahora mismo en la posición en la que estaban estaba seguro de que se perdería en ellos. Estos siempre le habían atraído como si deseará que nunca dejaran de verlo a él, solamente podían observarle a él. A nadie más.

 

No sabía porque tenía esa clase de sentimientos por el menor cuando se suponía que él era una especie de hermano mayor para Kanon pero aun así su mente no podía evitar reclamarlo como suyo. Tenía que controlarse cuando veía a algunos clientes de la crepería coqueteándole al más bajo, aun cuando se moría por echarlos de su negocio y pedirles que no volvieran nunca más. Pero el rubio sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a hacer eso, el menor podía salir con quién quisiera porque ellos no eran nada. Aunque su corazón se estrujará y casi rompiera al imaginarse algo como eso. No sabía que haría cuando el pequeño decidiera dejarlo, no sabía si cuando eso pasará aún le quedaran ganas de vivir. Su vida había sido normal antes de que Kanon llegara a esta pero ahora que estaba a su lado e iluminaba cada día con su hermosa sonrisa, sus suaves palabras y sus tratos delicados; detestaría que se fuera de su lado arrebatándole toda la alegría que le proporcionaba. Se sentiría como un muñeco vació sin él.

 

Negando suavemente para sí mismo decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas, su pecho dolía mucho cuando lo hacía y no quería preocupar al menor. No cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos completamente a su merced. Acaricio con suavidad sus cabellos temiendo despertarle, sonrió al ver su expresión relajada y como su boca estaba entreabierta llamando a la suya en silencio. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por ese pensamiento tan atrevido. Su rostro era hermoso, tan delicado y suave como si fuera el de un pequeño ángel. Porque eso era el menor, un pequeño angelito que había llegado a su vida por casualidad para darle luz y color cuando todo lo que le rodeaba era de color gris. A pesar de que era el menor quién creía que había sido salvado por él, Alain sabía que había sido al revés; porque aunque él nunca había pedido ayuda Kanon se la había brindado sin saberlo.

 

Sonriendo más apago la luz y apretó ese pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo deseando que algún día el menor se enamorará de él como lo estaba Alain. Porque cuando ese día pasará, el rubio sería inmensamente feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Use la etiqueta de magia porque ambos son magos dentro del Universo de Harry Potter aunque en esta historia no hagan magia.


End file.
